


Charity ficlet collection

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, I needed a distraction, so I offered drabbles/ficlets to anyone who gifted a Help Japan v-gift. It was a fun way to spend a Tuesday, writing small things for a good cause. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity ficlet collection

Jensen/Jared, leprechaun, end of the rainbow, 463 words (for ordinaryink)

**  
Pots of Gold and Rainbows   
**

Jensen's had his fair share of epiphanies over the years, most of which have come to him when he's drunk or when he's sleeping.

He was both, last night, but he's not sure that's an excuse for _this_ particular revelation.

Because he's gone six years being blissfully ignorant of the fact that he's in love with Jared, and he was perfectly content in his unawareness, thank you very much. He didn't need some tiny Irish wise-guy coming into his dreams and making him follow him all over hell's creation to find a pot of gold at the end of some godforsaken rainbow, only to have the pot of gold turn out to be his "heart's desire, laddie, that's what he is!" as the fucking _leprechaun_ told him with a cackle before disappearing and leaving Jensen staring at…

…at _Jared_.

At Jared, standing at the end of the rainbow, fiddling with what looked like a single gold coin and smiling at Jensen like Jensen was his whole damn _world_.

Waking up from that is like a punch to the gut, and that's _before_ Jensen registers the post-St.-Patrick's-Day hangover he's sporting.

Because what the hell is he supposed to _do_ with this, after six years of the guy being his best friend but never – _never_ – anything even _resembling_ something more?

With a groan, Jensen drags himself out of bed, going through the motions of getting ready for the work day – with the help of a metric ton of aspirin – and building up every defense he can think of against the Padalecki smile he knows he'll be faced with as soon as Cliff gets here.

And sure enough, when he climbs in the car, Jared is right there with his perfect hair and his perfect eyes and his perfect goddamn _dimples_ , and all Jensen can think of is how awesome it would be to just lean over and kiss that too-bright smile right off Jared's face, except that then Jared opens his big mouth and says, "Heya Jenny! Top o' the morning!" His eyes are sparkling, and he has the gall to drop a _wink_ in at the end of the greeting.

Jensen lets his glare speak for himself, but it doesn't do much to detract from Jared's good mood, or from his own heart beating frantically at his ribcage.

They're quiet for the rest of the trip, Jensen resolutely not looking anywhere in Jared's vicinity, and Jared worrying at something in his hands that Jensen refuses to be curious about. It's not until they're about to pull up to the set that Jared reaches over and deftly slides the object into Jensen's grasp.

Jensen blinks, looks down, and feels all the air disappear from his lungs, because he's staring at a familiar, perfect gold coin.

  
[](http://ordinaryink.livejournal.com/24846.html)  
Bonus artwork by - Click on the pic to go and tell her how awesome she is!

♥

Dean/Gabriel, it's just a feeling, 178 words (for blueskypenguin)

It's the way his breath catches when he hears Gabriel's laugh, and the way his chest tightens every time their gazes meet. It's the way tears prick at the back of his eyes when he sees Gabriel in pain, and it's how weightless he feels every time he sees Gabriel's too-bright smile. It's the way every brush of Gabriel's fingers sends shockwaves of sensation down his spine, and the way Gabriel saying his name makes his pulse skyrocket.

It's the way he doesn't feel whole unless Gabriel is with him, and the way every moment apart leaves archangel-sized holes in his heart.

It's the way the world lights up the first time Gabriel kisses him, and the never-ending freefall that happens the first time he kisses Gabriel _back_.

It's the way he's terrified of putting a name to it, because he's labeled the feeling before and all it's ever gotten him is heartbreak.

It's the way Gabriel's _not_ afraid, the way he cuts right to the heart of the matter when he whispers, "I love you, Dean Winchester."

♥

Sam/Dean, stealth cuddling, 787 words (for cherie_morte)

It starts with Sam's innocuous, "Hey Dean, let's watch a movie."

Dean raises an eyebrow, shrugs. "Sure, why not," he says, shutting the laptop and making his way over to the bed. He settles onto his side, propping himself against the headboard and pillow and waiting for Sam to find something worth watching.

It's one of the few times they've gotten stuck with a room with a single king-sized bed, thanks to the storm raging outside that's left the roads impossible to navigate and all the other rooms filled. Dean's trying not to resent Mother Nature, but it's hard. He hasn't had to share a bed with Sam in years, and he's not looking forward to it now.

Sam finally finds a channel showing _Lethal Weapon_ , which is as good as anything, and he plops down on the other side of the bed.

Ten minutes later, he's up, grabbing a couple of beers before. He hands one to Dean and lies down again. Dean eyes Sam suspiciously. Was he that close before? It didn't _seem_ like it, but he's still firmly on his own side at least, so Dean forces it from his mind and takes a few deep swigs, attention back on the movie.

It lasts about twenty minutes this time, and then he suddenly has a lapful of Sam draped over him. "Dude!" he yells – definitely _doesn't_ shriek – as Sam drops his beer bottle into the garbage.

"Sorry," Sam says, his voice entirely unrepentant. "You have the only trashcan." He smiles winningly, levers himself up and back over to his side.

Only _not_ , because it seems far more like he's in the middle of the bed now.

If Dean calls him on it, Sam's just going to bitchface at him and say he's being stupid. Dean doesn't want to give him that satisfaction.

He's _just_ starting to lose himself in the movie again when Sam's phone rings. He resists – barely – the urge to smack his head back against the headboard when Sam practically _lunges_ , reaching over Dean to the table and making a heroic grab for the phone.

"I coulda got that for you," Dean says through clenched teeth.

"No big," Sam says, smiling again as he flips it open and greets Bobby enthusiastically.

 _No big?_ Dean wonders. When the hell did Sam start _regressing?_

He listens in shamelessly to Sam's side of the conversation – something about a vampire Bobby could use their help on, and it sounds like it's going fine and dandy until Sam groans and sort of _flops_ onto his stomach, burying his face in his arm and complaining to Bobby about how they _just left_ wherever it is Bobby is trying to send them. The position leaves him right next to Dean, just barely pressed against his side, and Dean's gone tense all over, trying not to even _breathe_ as Sam ignores the issue and keeps talking.

By the time Sam finally hangs up and tosses his phone onto the floor, Dean is just starting to relax a tiny bit, eyes firmly back on the television, determined to ignore Sam because that's something he prides himself on doing well.

But Sam doesn't move, just sighs and goes still, like he's fallen asleep exactly where he is.

Which is possible, Dean supposes. It's late, and the last hunt took a lot out of them both, and Sam didn't sleep well in the car. But…

He reaches over and pokes Sam tentatively, the way one might poke a snoozing bear. Sam grunts, but otherwise remains unresponsive. Definitely asleep, then, and Dean's not gonna be able to move him without waking him up. Which wouldn't bother him, except…well, Sam obviously needs the sleep.

That's the _only_ reason.

Sighing, Dean flips off the light, lowers the volume on the movie. Settles back again, hoping the violence on the screen will lull him to sleep as well, though he's seriously doubting it at this point.

Five minutes later, he's thinking about going to sleep in the Impala – he wouldn't sleep _well_ , but at least he'd _sleep_ \- when Sam flops around again, onto his side this time, while he mumbles something that doesn't sound like English and throws an arm over Dean's waist. He nuzzles into Dean's side and goes still again, snoring softly.

Dean's frozen in place, his heart thumping erratically and his breathing uneven, and he wants to push Sam away and make the kid sleep on the floor, except…

Except…

He's already starting to relax, thinking this is really fucking cozy… His eyes are starting to droop, and Sam's a big toasty teddy bear at his side, and…

His last thought before sleep claims him is that he's getting _payback_ in the morning.

♥

Team Free Love, April Fool's Day, 545 words (for epicycles)

This isn't what they'd expected to find, upon waking and realizing it was the date they've been dreading for weeks.

What they'd _expected_ was to go down to the kitchen and see Gabriel with a smirk gracing his features, already plotting all the ways he could trick them throughout the day. They'd expected – _planned_ – to spend the day finding ways to keep him distracted, make him forget, if such a thing was even possible.

What they find instead is Gabriel in the kitchen, idly stirring the hot chocolate in his mug and looking so miserable and depressed it's like he's been replaced by someone else altogether. Gabriel – the Gabriel _they_ know – doesn't _do_ depressed.

Dean takes the lead without a word, taking the seat next to Gabriel and poking him in the arm. Gabriel grunts. "Dude," Dean says. "What's up?"

"Go away," Gabriel mumbles, and now Sam and Castiel shoot each other worried glances, and join their brothers at the table.

"Gabriel?" Castiel tries this time, placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, his gaze steady and inquiring.

Gabriel shrugs the hand off and glares down at the table. "Can't you guys take a hint?" he says. "Go _away_."

"No," Sam says, stubbornly. "Not until you tell us what's wrong. We figured –"

"I _know_ what you figured!" Gabriel finally yells, fire flashing in his eyes as he raises his head to glare at all three of them in turn. "Oh look, a day dedicated to pranks and jokes, I bet the Trickster we put a leash on is gonna get off on _that!_ " He growls. " _Newsflash_ , kids, all today is is a big glowing reminder of everything I gave up for _you!_ You think it's _easy?_ You think I _wanted_ to make that promise?"

It's guilt they each feel now, because they'd never looked at it that way before. And despite the fact that Gabriel never gave any indication that he'd been unwilling to give up that side of himself, they should have stopped to consider it.

Dean shifts, looking over at Castiel and Sam, but speaking to Gabriel. "Well…I mean, y'know, maybe…" He clears his throat and meets Gabriel's wary gaze. "I mean, we've all been together now for a while. Obviously we _trust_ you. So maybe…"

"I think what Dean is trying to say is that, perhaps we were a bit hasty in extracting your promise," Castiel cuts in smoothly. "Perhaps there wouldn't be much harm in allowing a few…less _deadly_ pranks. On those who may truly deserve it. _Occasionally_."

Gabriel blinks a few times. "Really?" he says, like he can't believe what he's hearing. "I mean…you mean it? _Really?_ I swear, if you say ' _April fools_ ' right now, I may smite you."

Sam covers his smile behind his hand, thinking how adorable Gabriel looks in that moment, like an overeager puppy. Castiel, hearing the thought, shoots Sam a warm look full of agreement.

Gabriel jumps up, clapping his hands together. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for? I have places to go, things to do, assholes to prank!"

Dean very carefully lays his head on the table. "God help us all," he says, and Sam and Castiel privately agree.

But then Gabriel laughs, and they all decide that it's worth it.

♥


End file.
